Paraíso en el Infierno
by amuto-fan21
Summary: No era precisamente un demonio, pero actuaba como tal y ella no era precisamente un ángel, sin embargo era tan delicada y transparente. Dos polos que indudablemente son apuestos, gracias al destino o a lo que sea que haya propiciado su encuentro se verán conectados de alguna forma, ¿sentirán únicamente deseo el uno por el otro o existirá un sentimiento más profundo?
1. Chapter 1 Mascarada

**Título: **Paraíso en el Infierno.

**Autor: **amuto-fan21

**Fandom:** Shugo Chara

**Clasificación: **M

**Género: **Romance, smut, drama, entre otros.

**Sinopsis: **A Ikuto Tsukiyomi le hacían falta unos cuernos y una cola para ser el demonio más temido. A Amu le hacían falta unas alas y un halo para ser el ángel más amable. Maldad y bondad. ¿Es posible la existencia de la unión entre dos seres humanos que son completamente distintos? ¡Atrévete a descubrirlo leyendo esta novela!

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje y escenas subid s de tono.

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic creado de fans para fans sin ánimos de lucro, los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Peach Pit.

**Nota de Autora (N/A): **Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que lo disfrutéis, estaré atenta a cualquier duda o sugerencia, sin más ¡Comencemos!

**Tomo 1. Destino. Capítulo 1/3 "Mascarada"**

_*El valiente príncipe extendió su mano hacia la hermosa princesa y le ofreció llevarla a su castillo en donde vivirían felices para siempre. Fin*_

Era el final de un cuento de hadas que su madre le contó días antes de morir y dejarla al cuidado de su padre, esto sucedió cuando Amu tenía la edad de 6 años. No obstante su madre siempre le decía que la vida real no era como un cuento de hadas, que había mucho peligro y maldad, y que ella debía alejarse siempre de todo eso, que debía ser una niña buena y honesta, que debía ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban y que si hacía todo eso podría encontrar la felicidad ¿y por qué no? A un buen hombre *príncipe* que la amara.

Hinamori Amu, la protagonista de nuestra historia, era hija de padre japonés y madre española, tenía el cabello rosado y largo como el de la princesa Isabel (Cuento: Para siempre); piel nívea y suave como el de la princesa María (Cuento: Caminos de amor); y ojos tono ámbar como el de la princesa Érika (Cuento: Lazos que nos unen). Su madre solía comparar su físico con el de las princesas que aparecían en los cuentos.

Hoy en día Amu es una mujer de 22 años hecha y derecha, solía salvar vidas, pues ella era doctora, pero después de un trauma sufrido por la muerte de un paciente, renunció a esa labor y en la actualidad es decoradora de interiores, ahora ya no lee con frecuencia esos cuentos, prefiere las novelas románticas. Pero eso sí, todavía tiene esperanzas de encontrar un príncipe azul o un noble caballero inglés, quiere un amor ideal porque nunca se ha enamorado, ella quiere amar.

Cierto día recibió una invitación proveniente de España:

Estimada Amu Hinamori presente:

Está cordialmente invitada a la Mascarada que se llevará a cabo el día 4 de septiembre del año en curso, esperamos contar con su presencia. Siga las instrucciones que vienen en la hoja 2 de la presente postal para encontrar la dirección del evento con facilidad.

ATTE: Rima Mashiro

Hace dos años Amu tuvo que dejar España para ir a vivir a Japón porque su padre había enfermado y ella decidió cuidar de él. Su padre murió un año después, pero ella siguió su vida en ese país. Nunca se había replanteado la idea de volver al país natal de su madre hasta que recibió esa carta. No era una mala idea asistir a aquella fiesta, de hecho le hizo sentirse feliz, así que de inmediato preparó su equipaje y marchó rumbo a España.

Faltaba un día para la Mascarada, quiso contactar muchas veces a su amiga Rima para preguntarle a qué se debía dicha fiesta, pero nunca le contestó el móvil. Después de instalarse en Madrid, España, en un pequeño pero cómodo piso, fue a por una máscara y un vestido, conjunto que necesitaría para la fiesta.

Había llegado el momento de rencontrarse con su amiga, Amu llevaba una máscara dorada y un hermoso vestido del mismo tono que el de su máscara. Cuando ella dio un paso dentro del salón Rima se acercó a ella y la abrazó afectuosamente.

-Esta fiesta es vuestra, querida amiga. La organizamos para agradecerte todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros, por vuestra ayuda y por la sólida amistad que siempre nos habéis brindado. Amu eres nuestro ángel –lo que decía Rima era cierto, Amu siempre había estado apoyando a sus amigos y conocidos, de muchos había sido su doctora. Y desde su partida a Japón todos la habían echado en falta, ahora volvía para recuperar lo que dejó atrás hace dos años.

-Muchas gracias por esto, debo deciros que no lo esperaba, menuda sorpresa –alguna que otra lagrimilla se asomaba por los ojos ambarinos de la joven ¿y cómo no? Si estaba tan feliz que lloraba de la emoción.

-Amu, esperamos que lo pases bomba vale –añadió Yaya otra de sus amigas.

-Lo haré –dio un suspiro y al observar que un mesero le ofrecía una copa de champagne la cogió y bebió de ella.

Mientras Amu se divertía y platicaba con sus amigos, un hombre de smoking negro y máscara gris entraba distraídamente al elegante salón.

-¿Para quién era esta "Celebración"? Recuérdeme John porque lo he olvidado –dijo un hombre guapo de pelo azul, de unos 25 años más o menos.

-Para una señorita llamada Amu Hinamori, señor –contestó John, una herramienta como el amo solía decirle.

-¿Y dónde está ella? Deseo felicitarla personalmente –sonrió de manera maliciosa –Búsquela y dígale que la espero en el jardín.

-En un momento la busco, señor –hizo una reverencia y marchó a cumplir la orden.

Cuando Amu escuchó que alguien la buscaba, pidió que la disculpasen un momento para dirigirse al encuentro de quien la esperaba en el jardín.

La joven salió y caminó alrededor de un rosal, no tardó mucho en observar al hombre de smoking negro quien le hizo una seña para que se encaminara hacia él. Amu no le reconoció puesto que tenía la máscara puesta y mientras se acercaba a él intentó descubrir de quién se trataba, pero le fue imposible, la noche era demasiado oscura, tanto que ni la luna podía iluminar el escenario. Llegó a su encuentro.

-¿Quién sois vos? –preguntó ella.

-No importa quién sea yo. Ven conmigo a mi mansión, te haré feliz esta noche –dijo él y extendió su mano.

Estaba segura que no le conocía y en su interior algo le decía que aceptar no era una buena idea, no es correcto confiar en un desconocido guapo que promete algo demasiado tentador. Y en ese preciso instante recordó el final de aquel cuento de hadas, era cierto que no le prometía vivir felices para siempre, pero la haría feliz esta noche y Amu quería amar ¿será él la persona ideal para ella? ¿Cuáles serán las verdaderas intenciones de ese hombre misterioso?


	2. Chapter 2 Desafío

Muchas gracias por vuestro comentario o

_Canción de entrada: "Un Ange frappe a ma porte" de_ _Natasha St Pier._

**Tomo 1. Destino. Capítulo 2/3 "Desafío"**

Rostros incapaces de encontrarse porque las máscaras se interponían. Una noche increíblemente oscura, una mujer confundida y un hombre esperando una respuesta.

-Lo siento, pero no sé quién sois, así que no puedo aceptar vuestra propuesta –aseveró despidiéndose con un ademán.

Sabía que algo no marchaba bien con esa inesperada petición y además él se veía tan sospechoso que no quiso ser engañada.

-Tal vez después de que bailes conmigo la siguiente pieza, ya no te sea del todo un desconocido –estiró su brazo hasta que sus dedos alcanzaron los de ella y tiró con fuerza para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Colocó una de las manos de la mujer sobre su hombro y tomó la otra entre la suya, posteriormente deslizó su palma hacia donde terminaba la espalda de la pelirrosa.

Ella le miró a los ojos, entre preocupada y sorprendida, pero la máscara que él traía puesta seguía impidiendo que reconociese sus rasgos. ¿Estará bien bailar con él? ¿Será que puede fiarse de él? ¿O lo mejor sería huir antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

Y la orquesta hizo sonar "Masquerade Waltz" de Aram Khachaturian. Ambos jóvenes empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la hermosa melodía, era un vals y parecía ser el indicado para un príncipe y una princesa, pero lamentablemente este no era el caso, él no era y jamás sería un príncipe y ella tampoco era una princesa, aunque podía serlo por ser bella y transparente.

Amu sentía que volaba, no era mentira, en verdad sentía que sus pies se elevaban con cada movimiento que hacía. Y después de un tiempo, luego de sentir cómo su cuerpo instintivamente se pegaba al de él, un inmenso calor se apoderó de toda ella, dejándole las mejillas sonrosadas y con el alma derrochando pasión. El anhelo se hizo presente, una sola pieza romántica había despertado en ambos un deseo incontrolable e inexplicable, tal era el caso que él tuvo que frenar de golpe el baile. No podía estarle pasando eso a él. Nunca. Ikuto no era una persona capaz de sentir algo, debía haberse vuelto loco.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó ella cayendo de la nube en la que se encontraba.

-No es nada. He decidido que debemos irnos –el enmascarado gris indicó una orden con los ojos a John y éste se acercó a la joven por atrás y sin que ella pudiese hacer algo le dio a oler una sustancia para dejarla dormida. Como no volvió a preguntarle si quería ir con él, podría decirse que se la llevó en contra de su voluntad.

Tarde se dio cuenta de la maldad que este hombre ocultaba. Ahora ya no habría escapatoria. Cuando Amu despertó de aquel sueño en el que había estado sumergida durante una hora, se vio en una enorme y temible habitación.

-¿Dónde estoy? –miró en todas direcciones.

Estaba acostada en una cama, intentó incorporarse pero sus muñecas estaban inmovilizadas por unas esposas conectadas al respaldo de la misma.

Peligro…

Tiró con fuerza para liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos resultaban ser en vano. Inspeccionó un poco más el sitio en el que se encontraba. Era una alcoba iluminada apenas por unas velas; carecía de ventanas, era grande y junto a la cama había solamente un baúl.

Miedo…

Comenzó a temblar, no solamente porque estaba atemorizada sino que también porque el lugar en el que se hallaba era helado, tanto que su aliento podía verse inmerso en el aire.

Tristeza…

Quería llorar, pero llorando no conseguiría nada, además esto había sido su culpa por no haber sido capaz de distinguir antes el aura maligna que ese sospechoso hombre irradiaba a su alrededor. Tragó en seco y recostó de nuevo la nuca sobre la almohada, necesitaba pensar en algo para salir viva de ese horrible sitio. *¿Cómo? ¡Con las manos así es meramente imposible!*

Ikuto Tsukiyomi era alto, de pelo y ojos azules, piel bronceada y con un cuerpo de infarto. Podía ser tan guapo pero no era un príncipe azul, nada de eso, él era un rey demonio. Consigue lo que quiere cuando quiere, hace y deshace todo a su antojo, trata como peones a la gente que lo sigue y cuando uno ya no le es útil simplemente se deshace de él. Su crueldad a veces alcanza límites insospechables, y por lo mismo se ha sabido ganar la enemistad de muchas personas. Y lo que es peor… Nunca se arrepiente de nada y seguirá siendo así por el resto de su vida.

Luego de haberse comunicado con un socio y de haber ordenado que no quería que lo interrumpieran porque iba a divertirse con su *nuevo juguete*, se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que dejó a la joven.

-Ya he venido. ¿Me habéis extrañado? –dijo él mientras quitaba el corcho a una botella de whisky.

-No tengo familia, no podrá amenazar a nadie para que paguen mi rescate –los labios de ella temblaban al hablar.

-Yo nunca he dicho que os he secuestrado –se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Sus dedos alzaron el vestido de la mujer y después acariciaron las contorneadas piernas. Ella se estremeció.

-Déjeme ir, le juro que le pagaré mucho dinero. No me haga daño –se empezó a mover y lo miró con cara de súplica.

Lo malo es que tanto él como ella aún traían las máscaras que impedían que se vieran bien a los ojos.

-Yo no necesito dinero, de eso ya tengo mucho. Yo necesito placer y tú me lo vas a dar –ya no eran sus dedos los que recorrían aquellas suaves y delicadas piernas, ahora era su lengua la que besaba y lamía alrededor de sus muslos.

-Sé que de nada me servirá llorar, gritar o resistirme, ningún príncipe azul vendrá a mi rescate, además mis padres me han educado para asumir la responsabilidad de mis errores. Por lo tanto si vais a hacerme lo que tenéis planeado, al menos primero me gustaría saber cuál es vuestro nombre, a no ser que prefiera que lo llame *Rey Demonio* entre gemidos -movió su rostro para que la máscara se alejara lo más posible de sus ojos.

El hombre quedó impresionado ante las palabras de la mujer, y al mirar sus pupilas ambarinas se dio cuenta de que éstas se mostraban fuertes y seguras, a él le gustaba que le tuvieran miedo a la hora de follar, pero Amu lo estaba desafiando con una valentía asombrosa y nunca imaginó que ese pequeño atrevimiento lo excitaría mucho, ¿será ella la mujer ideal para él? Hizo una sonrisa torcida y decidió ceder a su petición.

-Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, pero no me vendría mal que también me llamases Rey demonio –y como un león a su presa, el hombre se lanzó a la irresistible e interesante mujer.

_Canción de salida: "Angels or Devils" de Dishwalla._


End file.
